dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Defender (3.5e Class)
Defender The Defender is a frontline fighter that specializes in defense. Making a Defender Defenders specialize in guarding themselves and their allies. They typically rely on strong armor and a good shield to keep their armor class high. Abilities: Constitution is the defender's most important ability, as it allows him to survive in the thick of combat. Strength is also quite important as it allows the defender to fend off his enemies. Dexterity is important for an extra boost to armor class. The mental stats are as important to a defender as they are to a fighter. Races: Any race can become a defender, and many Bangaa feel a calling towards it. Alignment: Any good. Starting Gold: 5d6 ×10 gp (125 gp). Starting Age: As fighter. Class Features All of the following are class features of the defender. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A defender is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, medium, and light) and shields (including tower shields). (Ex): A defender is adept at guarding himself. He gains a +1 bonus to his armor class and saving throws. This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level and every 5 levels beyond that. (Ex): A defender gains Improved Sunder as a bonus feat. (Su): At 2nd level the defender is able to channel small amounts of positive energy to heal the wounds of himself and his allies. Once per day as a move action he can heal a touched creature a number of hit points equal to his defender level times his constitution bonus. He gains an additional one use of this ability ever three levels thereafter. This ability has no effect on undead. (Ex): A 3rd level defender is so used to taking hits that he can shrug off a portion of the damage he takes. He gains damage reduction 1/-. This increases by 1 every 4th level beyond 3. This stacks with similar damage reduction, such as what a barbarian gets. (Su): 3rd level defenders are more adept at channeling positive energy. As a standard action the defender can make a normal attack and channel energy into his weapon, adding 1d8 damage per two defender levels to the attack. (Ex): A 4th level defender is able to guard himself so effectively as to be nigh-impervious. While taking a Total Defense action his damage reduction improves by 10. (Ex): A 5th level defender is able to guard his allies almost as well as he guards himself. Any allies adjacent to the defender gain his Defend bonus to their armor class and saving throws. (Su): A 6th level defender has learned how to focus his holy blade ability, dealing tremendous damage with it. As a swift action, he may focus his holy blade ability. Once focused, the defender's holy blade ability deals twice as much extra damage on each strike. It continues to deal this extra damage until he moves more than 5' or suffers damage from a non-continuous source. Thus, taking two 5' steps or one regular move action would break his focus, as would suffering damage from a sword blow or fireball. Suffering on-going damage from an Acid Arrow after the round in which it hit him would not. Multiple Focuses stack, but all are eliminated as soon as one of the above conditions occurs. (Ex): As a standard action, a 9th level defender can make a war cry to help lead his allies to victory. The defender and all allies that can hear him within 30ft gain 1d8 temporary hit points per two defender levels that last for 5 minutes. This also grants a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects for the duration. (Ex): A 10th level defender is adept at dodging attacks, even in armor that normally restricts movement. He may increase the maximum dexterity bonus to armor class for any armor he wears by 2. (Su): A 12th level defender can Sanctify his weapon. Any weapon he wields is treated as having the Holy property. He can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. (Su): At 13th level the defender is able to create a burst of energy around himself as a standard action. This deals 1d6 points of damage per two defender levels to all enemies within 10' of the defender. Affected creatures can attempt a reflex save for half damage (DC 10+half defender level+defender's Con modifier). This ability benefits from Focus as Holy Blade does, dealing twice as much damage for each Focus level. Using this ability resets your Focus. (Ex): A 16th level defender can make an all-out last-ditch attack. In place of a standard attack he may choose to use this ability. If he hits, he automatically threatens a critical hit with his attack, and he gains a +4 bonus to confirm. In addition, this strike deals double the defender's current Holy Blade damage, including his current Focus level. After using this ability the defender takes non-lethal damage equal to his current hit point total+1. (Ex): An 18th level defender gains bonuses to his abilities as long as he has at least half of his maximum hit points. Whenever he has half HP or more, he gains a +4 morale bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. (Su): A 20th level defender is constantly surrounded in positive energy. When he would die from hit point loss or a negative energy effect, the positive energy around him flows into his body and rejuvenates him, preventing the death from occurring and healing him to half his maximum hit points. Once this ability takes effect, it takes one week for the defender to gather enough positive energy to use it again. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:User:Jokey665